Past and future
by dax0042
Summary: Brooklyn has been traveling through time with Katana, Nashville and Fu-Dog. But now, they have come to an old place that Brooklyn remembers very well. This is my first Gargoyles fic, so no flames. Please leave reviews.


Castle Wyvern had a dead silence hanging around it, there was no joyful laughing, no music being played in the great hall and even though it was night, Goliath's clan were still stone. Now castle felt like a grave and nobody would dream of coming here, but that was about to change.

As a gentle breeze blew through the air, strange lights began to appear. After a minute the suddenly formed a vortex and four gargoyles found themselves standing in the court yard. There was two males, one female and one beast.

"Brooklyn, where are we now?" the female asked. She looked around the area, with her sword at the ready.

"Castle Wyvern, Katana," he sighed, then made his way up the wall's stairwell. "This was where I was born." Brooklyn now stood in front of the great hall's entrance, "and where I was placed in stone hibernation for a thousand years." he added pushing the doors open.

Katana stayed close to her mate and held their son, Nashville's hand as they stepped into the great hall. The inside was a wreck. There was broken furniture strewn about the floor. Blood stained the floor and walls, no doubt from those who died during the raid. The very sight made Brooklyn feel sorry for those who lost their lives.

No one ever deserved to die at the hands of Viking raiders.

Katana and Nashville looked around at all damage. The young gargoyle let go of his mother's hand when he saw something lying beneath some trash. Nashville slowly swept the dirt and trash away with his hand and discovered a Scottish broadsword.

"Dad! Look at what I found!" Nashville cried, he was amazed to find a weapon as great as his parents Katanas. Brooklyn picked up the sword and pulled the blade from its sheath. He ran his finger over the blade.

"It's still sharp," he whispered. An idea popped into his head. With a smile, Brooklyn tied the sheath to his side and took a few swings with the sword to get the feel of it. "The blade is made of steel, nothing like the Katana though. The handle is custom crafted, which means the black smith was making it for someone who loved well crafted weapons," Brooklyn did a thrust with it.

"And I would say it was going to be used in battle, but thanks to the Vikings, the wielder never got to use it." he smiled sheathing the sword. Katana shook her head, her mate knew a lot about swords, and he just had to brag about it. There were some times when she just wanted to test his skill in sword play.

While Brooklyn and his family looked for other things they could salvage from the castle's great hall, Fu-Dog felt like exploring on his own. The beast left the great hall and followed another stairway that led him to the roof. There, he saw a familiar face. Even though the face was stone, the beast knew who it was.

Back in the great hall, Brooklyn's son noticed that one of their party was missing. "Hey, where's Fu-Dog?" Nashville asked, looking around the great hall.

Indeed, there was no sign of the beast, and Brooklyn had a feeling where he might be.

"I think I know where he might be," he said. Brooklyn led his family to the roof and sure enough, there was Fu-Dog, sitting in front of six stone gargoyles. Brooklyn looked at them all. Each one he knew very well. "It's me and the others," he sighed.

The stone gargoyles still had the look of fear on their faces, except for Goliath. He knelt with his chin resting on his hand, a grim frown was clearly seen and for this brief moment, Brooklyn chose not to remember how he was so wrongly turned to stone by the Magus.

"This is what the Magus did to you, my love?" Katana asked, upset to see her mate of the past in stone. She looked at the others. "Are they still alive in the time you came from?"

"They are." Brooklyn nodded.

"Dad, what about the one named Demona?" his young son asked his father. "Why isn't she here among you?"

That very name made Brooklyn burn hot with anger. Oh, how he hated her. "That lying she-demon of a gargoyle never got turned to stone, but she'll show herself in the future and put me and clan through a lot of trouble," he growled. He pictured himself waking up after Xanatos moved the castle above the clouds. Then Demona would show up and try to kill him and the others, and after that, try to turn him against Goliath.

Katana cocked her head. "What kind of trouble?"

"You don't want to know," Brooklyn replied, frowning.

Fu-Dog walked up the sleeping gargoyles and licked stone Brooklyn's leg. His big eyes studied his friend.

"Not so cool is it to see me like this, is it, Fu-Dog?"

Fu-Dog turned and nodded at Brooklyn.

The four gargoyles continued to explore the castle, and when the sun came up, the family held hands and turned to stone, waiting for the sun to set so they could awake and continue on with their amazing adventure through time.

When they woke up, Brooklyn was shocked to see Goliath and the rest of his clan staring at him. He knew where he was, he was home. And this time, Brooklyn had his wife, son and beast with him still.

"Brooklyn, where are we now?" Katana whispered.

"Yeah, dad, where?" Nashville asked, looking at the other gargoyles, who looked just as surprised as he was.

Brooklyn smiled. "We're home."

"Welcome back, Brooklyn," Goliath cheerfully greeted. "The clan wants to know about your trip through the Phoenix gate."


End file.
